Mi Pequeño Petirrojo
by Any-m3
Summary: Somos animales salvajes que no pueden hacer nada incluso ante la muerte. Tus labios se ven cerrados para siempre, tus ojos pierden la luz, tu alma perece... El último momento de tu vida es en el que más sientes. El frío te invade tras la ardiente pasión.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto así como sus personajes son propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__-sensei._

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Frases Épicas del foro La __Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Frase:** "Ojo por ojo y todo el mundo acabará ciego" –Mahatma Gandhi*

**Personaje: **Minato Namikaze.

_*Mahatma Gandhi-sama fue el pensador y líder del nacionalismo indio cuyo pueblo y mundo lo recuerda y mantiene vivo como la personalidad India más relevante de la historia contemporánea. _

_(Notas de Autor al final)_

**Mi Pequeño Petirrojo **

Era la última misión de la joven pareja antes de contraer matrimonio. Casi al término de esta un extraño grupo de hombres atacó y sucedió algo impensable: Kushina perdió la vida en batalla. El suceso dejó un gran hueco en la lógica , ¿cómo había muerto así como así? La respuesta estaba en la ya reconocida ciencia.

Un pequeño grupo de científicos desertores habían desarrollado la manera de convertir el chakra en contra del organismo en sí. De esa forma, ni la fortaleza de una Uzumaki podría contra su propio cuerpo.

El hombre que había muerto junto a ella, aquel que la vio sufrir de sobremanera, entre gritos de agonía y dolor que irían el alma como si fuese atravesada por una daga. Lágrimas de sangre había derramado, el mundo parecía oprimir sus propios pulmones lo cual la sumió en una gran desesperación. Todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, un gran frío avanzaba por su cuerpo hasta dejar de sentir siquiera alguna emoción, ¿acaso había perdido su alma?

-¡Kushina!- gritaba Minato con todo su ser, llamándola para despertarla del sueño. Corrió a tomar su mano y brindarle ayuda. La mujer temblaba, estaba pálida, sus labios estaban azules, sus ojos desorientados. –Mi…na…to- mencionó apenas articulando los hilos de la palabra.

-Estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte- repetía llorando amargamente con un gran nudo en su garganta. Impotencia, eso era lo que sentía. Quería poder sentir el mismo dolor que ella, quería que fuera él el que estuviera sufriendo.

Las últimas palabras que la mujer intentó decir no habían podido ser descifradas por el chico, sus labios habían tratado de pronunciar una frase, una frase que sin duda era la última voluntad de la pelirroja. La tierra retumbaba. El joven de cabello amarillo atacaba a diestra y siniestra. Era posible apreciar chakra verde por el campo de batalla, este era tan fuerte que hasta una persona normal podría captarlo.

La bestia había despertado, el hombre había cedido a sus instintos animales, la razón estaba perdida entre la realidad y el infierno, si es que había alguna diferencia.

_**Ella, ella era la mujer de mi vida….**_

-¡Minato!- gritó la pelirroja corriendo a abrazarlo. Él la recibió extendiendo sus brazos fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo para darle algunas vueltas. Su cabello danzaba al compás del viento.

_**El hilo del destino que nos unió….**_

-Ku-Kushina…- repitió él con la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. La mujer estaba frente a él, viendo sus labios fijamente para luego retirar la vista apenada. El oji azul tomó el mentón de la chica hasta obligarla a verlo de frente. Sus labios se juntaban cada vez más, al rosarlos ella quiso retirarlos, sin embargo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y terminó cediendo el gesto.

_**Sus hermosos ojos violetas que me enloquecían….**_

Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de ira, miraban con odio y repulsión a los sujetos que habían apagado la luz en los ojos de su amada. Su cuerpo ahora permanecía frío, al ver los hermosos violetas se reflejaba un vacío en su alma.

_**Aquella sonrisa que no sabía cuándo irse…**_

-Minato- dijo la joven acercándose –feliz cumpleaños 'ttebane- una dulce y sincera sonrisa estaba en su rostro. De hecho, no recordaba algún momento en el que estuviera triste o haya dejado de reír.

**Su espíritu emprendedor y su voluntad de fuego…**

-¡Es el relámpago amarillo de Konoha!- gritó un sujeto con una mueca de terror en su rostro antes de ser interceptado de lleno por el rasengan del hombre.

Un claro ejemplo de que el amor es la ruina del mundo, una muestra de pasión y guerra, el amor que llega a ti con dosis letales.

_**Mi pequeño petirrojo…. **_

Fue en un momento de debilidad en el que logró ver sus manos manchadas de sangre. Una lágrima salada corrió por sus mejillas y un grito desgarrador que estremeció a los presentes hizo eco por entre las montañas.

-¡Ahora!- dijo uno de los enmascarados haciendo la señal, inyectando la mortal jeringa en el cuerpo de Minato. –Tsk…- se quejó dándose la vuelta con el ojo izquierdo cerrado del dolor.

El hombre se puso de pie y con la respiración agitada tomó al sujeto que le había inyectado y lo jaló hasta estrellarlo contra el tronco de un viejo roble. La onda del choque mandó a volar a unos cuantos, el árbol quedó partido. Minato sujetaba hacia arriba el cuello de su víctima, no planeaba irse de ese mundo sin acabar con la escoria.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse frío y entumecido. Su visión era nula, no podía escuchar ni sentir nada, estaba completamente incapacitado, peleando a ciegas con la nada, peleando quizás contra el veneno, contra su cuerpo, contra su mente, contra le bestia.

En su mente la imagen de su amada agonizante apareció. –Kushina…- dijo con una sonrisa forzada –puedo sentirlo….-.

Los labios de la muchacha volvieron a moverse, esta vez el joven puso atención… ¿qué trataba de decirle? ¿Qué ocultaban esas puertas que fueron selladas bajo la pesada llave de la parca?

-¡….!- Se quedó en shock.

_**Perdónalos… **_

Era lo que repetían los labios de la muchacha. El chico abrió los ojos como platos, levantaba su pesada mano al cielo, tratando de alcanzarla, ese era su final, un final que pudo haber sido evitado si tan sólo hubiera actuado con la cabeza fría.

Sus ojos estaban cegados. Fue condenado a muerte y tachado de un asesino a sangre fría, rebajado a animal bajo su propio juicio. Lentamente su mano cayó al suelo, sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par reflejando a la luna con lágrimas de plata, de su boca había salido el último aliento y sus palabras hechas de hilos de sangre.

_**Perdóname…**_

"_Ojo por ojo y el mundo acabará ciego" fueron las sabias palabras que debió haber recordado en ese momento. Cuántas veces la humanidad ha sido advertida y ha perecido por lo mismo. Cuando me doy cuenta, un hermoso carmesí pasa volando elegantemente frente a mí, y yo, cegado por el encantador piar de la hembra sigo mis instintos para alcanzar a mi pequeño petirrojo._

_**N/A: Terminado! Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? n.n **_

_**Por ser mi primer MinaKushi, se lo dedico a Mina-chan, una gran amiga! :D **_

_**Bueno, espero haber podido transmitir el mensaje de Gandhi-sama XD **_

_**En mi opinión, me encantó (y no porque lo haya hecho -3-)**_

_**Bye-Bye!**_


End file.
